Reibu's story
by vzxvvzxv1
Summary: this is a story wich is following Uchiha Reibu who is alwais being bullied byr the other Uchiha member's because he has white hair unlike every other Uchiha with raven-black hair, his parrent's hates him and denies he's exsistance because of the same reason.
1. prologue

prologue

Uchiha Reibu sat on a rock on the traing feild and waited for the rest of he's team to arrive, he was early like always. he hated being in the Uchiha destrict because of the fact that he was bullied whenever he was spotted by the other kids and the fact that her parrents resented him and denied he's existance didn't make it better. this was all because of he's hair. unlike all the other Uchiha members with raven-black hair, reibu's hair was as white as white can be. he heard someone coming and looked in the direction of the sound. "you're late" he said as a black haired ninja stepped into he's sight. "no... you're just early" the ninja replied casually, they have had that same conversation everyday since the black haired ninja became Reibu's captain 10 years ago. Reibu was 16 years old, however he passed the accademy at the age of 6, wich is pretty impresive. "how long have you been here?" the black haired ninja asked. "... 3 hours" Reibu replied. "Utado sensei?..." the black haired ninja looked at Reibu and wondered if he was going to ask THAT question again. "yes?" Reibu looked at Utado with conserned eyes. "are you sure it's a good idea for the chunin's to stay on this team?" Reibu asked. "it is going to be dangerous after all..." he knew it. Reibu was askin that everytime they were alone. "really, again Reibu. when are you gonna realize that you're team mates aren't as weak as you make them. i mean sure they are a rank below you, but they are capable of doing A ranked missions by themself and they have supported us through countless of S ranked missions allready" he told Reibu. just as he finnished the sentance a female ninja with green hair appeared. "oh Miziki" Utado said. "i didn't see you there" Miziki stared at them. "what were you two talking about?" Reibu looked at her and replied "we were just descussing what great weather it is today, perfect for training" Miziki could tell that he was lying, but she said nothing. "now we only need HIM to arrive..." Reibu said looking annoyed "Utado sensei, can we start without him today" he asked. "no" Utado said. "we wait for everyone to arrive, even though he's probably late again"

after one hour of waiting a grey haird ninja with emerald green eyes came running towards them. "sorry i'm late!" he yelled when he was close enough for them to hear him. when he stopped in front of Utado, Reibu sighed annoyed. "when are you going to actually show up on time Shin?" Reibu asked. "you're never gonna beat me if you're late everyday" he stated. "sorry. a bad habbit" Shin said while trying to look innoscent "stop picking on him Reibu!" Miziki said. "you know that he's trying his best" Shin's cheeks went red, he liked Miziki and knew that she would always tell Reibu off when he picked on him. "i know, i know" Reibu said casually. "well now that we're all here let's begin sparring" Utado said. "Reibu, you're gonna fight me while Miziki and Shin fights eachother"

after the training everyone was exhausted exept Reibu. "i can't belive you beat me" Utado said. "well... i guess it can't be helped since you got you're sharingan..." Reibu smiled at him. "someday i will find a way to obtain the mangekyou sharingan and gain acceptance by my clan!" he said with confidence. "Shin... how manny time's have i told you not to go easy on me!" Miziki complained. "i didn't go easy on you Miziki-chan" Shin said with a innoscent smile. Reibu could tell that he was lying and unlike Miziki, Reibu was not afraid to comment on that. "you'll never be able to beet me if you can't even beat a girl" he told Shin, hoping it would hurt his pride. "now-now let's all be friends" Utado said. he knew that they would start fighting if he didn't stop them. they both calmed down and Miziki sighed with relieve. everyone went home after that.


	2. Chapter 1

Reibu, Miziki and Utado was waiting for Shin to arrive outside the Hokage mansion. "when is he gonne learn to actually show up on time" Reibu said to himself. "did you say something?" Utado asked him. "no, nothing" Reibu said. "sorry i'm late!" someone shouted. "here he comes..." Reibu said. when Shin arrived, Reibu yelled. "can't you even be on time when we've been summoned by Lord Hokage!?" "Reibu. how many time's have i told you that he's trying his best!" Miziki shouted at Reibu. "there's no excuse for a ninja to be late" Reibu relpied. "oh well, since we're all here let's hear why the fourth have summoned us, shall we" Utado said to stop their conversation.

Utado knocked on the door and someone said "come in" Utado, Reibu, Miziki and Shin walked in. "you wanted to see us, Lord Minato" Utado said. "please stop calling me Lord, it's embarrassing" Minato said. "but you're the fourth Hokage" Reibu stated. "how else are we supposed to adress you respectfully?" Minato smiled at him. "just call me Minato" "ok. if thet's what you want" Reibu replied. "now why did you summon us?" Utado asked. "a jonin went rogue a couple of days ago" Minato said. "how strong is he?" Shin asked. "he's a A ranked ninja, so you guys shouldn't have any problems defeating him" Minato said. "however. bring him back alive if possible" "ok" Utado said. "any lead on he's location?" Reibu asked. he knew that his captain often forgot to ask that. "from the imformation we've gathered, he should be hiding in the hidden sand" Minato said. "be careful. you're not going to see any friendly faces over there. hust hurry up and find him and capture him (if possible) and get out of there as quick as you can. understood?" they all nodded. "good. we wouldn't wanna start another war now would we" Minato said with a warm smile.

"ok everyone. we head out to the hidden sand tomorrow" Utado said. "aaww, why not today sensei?" Shin asked. "because you were late" Reibu told him. "shut up" Shin said. "i'm doing my best to be here on time" "well then you're best aren't good enough" Reibu stated, leaving Miziki to punch him in the face. Reibu felt to the ground. "what was that for!?" he yelled at Miziki. "that's for picking on Shin" Miziki said. everyone was speachless, sure Miziki could yell at Reibu quiet often for discriminating Shin, but she had never hit him before. Reibu stood up and said. "i'm gonna go home for today" now even Miziki was speachless, since Reibu never wanted to be in the Uchiha destrict. after he left Miziki was the first to recover. "maby i hit him to hard..." she said, however Shin was literally rolling on the ground laughing. "no" he managed to say. "you hit him just right" "this isn't a laughing matter!" Utado said. "you're supposed to be a team, so start acting as one!" Shin stoped laughing and turned to his sensei. "but he always criticize me!" "and Miziki always tell him off!" Utado said. "how am i going to fix this?" he asked himself.

"i'm home!" Reibu said knowing that he wouldn't get any response. his parrents hated him after all. he went to his room and looked at how empty it was. he never really got any presents from his family, and he didn't want to buy anything himself, since he hated being here anyway. he went to bed thinking of what had happened today. "why did she hit me?" he asked himself. he thought about it for two hours before he finaly felt asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Reibu woke up thinking about the mission and got excited by the thought's of finally being able to leave the village again and hopefully another chance to look for a way to obtain the mangekyou sharingan, he were willing to do everything to obtain it. after thinking about it for a while he thought about what happened yesterday. "i guess i should apoligize to Shin..." he said to himself. after a few minutes of just laying in the bed staring at the cieling he finally got out of bed. he put on his clothes and left his room. when he walked into the kitchen, he sighed with releave. "mom and dad is still asleep, so at least i can grap something to eat without arguing today" efter he'd eaten breakfast he left the house leaving a note "i'm out on a mission outside of konoha. i excpect to be home again within a week" after leaving the house he ran into a couple of Uchiha kids who pointed at him and whispered. Reibu was ready to run for it... it wouldt be the first time the other Uchiha wouldt try to beat him up. after about five seconds the group ran towards him and Reibu started running himself.

Reibu sat on a rock at the main gate of konoha and waited for his group. he was exhausted after running around in the Uchiha district avoiding the other kids.

"OI!" he heard someone yell. he looked in the direction of the voice to check if it was some of the Uchiha's who was chasing him before, but to Reibu's surprise he saw a face he didn't think he would see until at least an hour before his other team mates showed up "Shin!?" he yelled out of surprise. "ahem, i mean Shin..." he tried to correct himself though he knew it was too late. "haha" Shin laughed. "i thought about arriving late as always but that face was priceless!" he stated. "FUCK YOU SHIN!" Reibu yelled. "i'm gonna kill you someday!" he said trying to keep his voice low. "what's going on here?" they heard someone ask. they both looked in the direction of the voice. "oi, Miziki" Reibu said. "what are you shouting for Reibu? it doesnt fit you're always so calm personality" Miziki said. "oh... nothing" Reibu said. "well, whatever" Miziki said. "anyway... i want to apoligize for punching you yesterday..." she said ashamed of her actions. "don't think about it" Reibu said with a smile on his face. "it's in the past" he ashured her. she smiled happily after hearing that he had forgiven her. "oi. look's like you're all here already" someone said. "even Shin" "good morning sensei" Reibu said. "are you all ready to head out?" Utado asked. "YES!" Miziki and Shin yelled eagerly while Reibu just nodded in agreement. "ok. then let's head out" he said.

after a long day of walking, the group of four stopped to make camp in a clearing. "oh well" Shin said tired. "that was half the trip" Miziki smiled at him seeing that he could barely stand on his legs anymore. "though you've improved in showing up on time, you're still weak" Reibu stated. Shin was too exhausted to even argue with Reibu. Utado made a camp fire to make food over. after Reibu's food was ready he gave half of it to Shin who was too tired to make his own food. Shin stared at it and didn't know what was going on, like, did Reibu really give him half of his food. he blinked a couple of times but each time he opened his eyes the food was still there. "JUST TAKE IT BEFORE I REGRET IT!" Reibu shouted, wich make Shin take it before even thinking about it. Miziki and Utado just watched the scene smiling. "he really care about Shin in the end" Miziki said to Utado. "more than you and Shin know" Utado said without even thinking about it. when Reibu told him that he liked them four years ago when Miziki and Shin joined them, he made Utado promise that he wouldn't tell them. "what" Miziki asked staring at Utado confused. "uhm, nothing. WHO WANT'S SECONDS!?" he shouted to avoid the suject, but Miziki know what she heard and after hearing that Reibu actually cared about them, sh couldn't help but to smile. Utado looked at Reibu smiling. he knew that Reibu hadn't shared anything with anyone since his best friend Uchiha Obito was K.I.A. Obito was the only Uchiha who had ever accepted Reibu's hair... well he had too since he wanted to become Hokage. Reibu also talked to Rin from time to time, at least until she died too. Reibu didn't like Kakashi that much though, wich is a shame since he is the only surviver of team Minato. after about two hours talking and sharing story's over the campfire everyone agreed that it was best to take shifts. that means that while the other three sleeps, one would make sure that they arent attacked. "Miziki, you take the first shift" Utado said. "ok" Miziki replied with a smile.


End file.
